With a Saiyan Girl
by Ultimate Lucy Fan
Summary: Deciding to take the younger Z fighters out on a camping trip on Mount Paozu; Goku finds his eyes moving drifting to a certain young blunnette. Will his feelings go unnoticed or will Bra return his love ten fold? (GokuxBra) Requested by chickara0614.


**A/N: A request for my good friend, "chikara0614" Who is a huge fan of the pairing. If you happen to like this one then I suggest you check her stories out as well as she has many great ones! Enjoy!**

 **Mount Paozu:**

"Woohoo! Yeah!" Goten screamed as he tackled Trunks to the grass, the two men dropping their drinks as they tumbled across the ground, causing a path of destruction as they tore through the campsite. As they rolled past the girl, they made Pan and Maron jump up, the girls laughing hysterically at their antics.

Everything seemed to be business as usual on the Z fighter camping trip. Goku had volunteered to take the younger crowd camping to show them the wonders of living under the stars as he had growing up, the idea being well received by the other adults as it finally gave them all some alone time, not that Chichi needed any more time away from her husband…

Yup, everything seemed perfectly fine up here in the mountains. Away from the big city, the boys were at last able to let loose their saiyan energies and battle it out without fear of ending the world. The girls meanwhile, either watched the two hooligans go at it or talked amongst themselves; there being so much to catch up on.

"Okay, everyone! Come here for a second! I need to show you something!" Goku hollered at the young group. The boys ceasing their fight, their golden hairs returning to their original colors, they approached him. Ending their conversations, the girls came over as well.

"What is it, Dad?" Goten asked as he walked up to his father, Trunks right beside him, the older man still rotating his shoulder after their fight.

Chuckling like a schoolboy about to do something naughty, Goku opened up the special cooler he had brought with him.

Everyone looking inside, their faces immediately changed from those of wonder, to ones of pure excitement. "Grandpa, you brought us beer?" Pan questioned, her eyes popping open as she stared into the open cooler, a couple pairs of hands already taking out a few bottles of the liquid.

"Yeah!" Goku rubbed the back of his head, Pan and Marron still staring at him as the boys filled their arms before taking off. "I just thought that since everyone's parents are so strict at home…"

Walking up to the cooler, Bra took a bottle out, her thin hands easily opening the it and taking a long sip before turning to her companions. "Hey, why are you guys questioning him? He's right, you know. Do you really think OUR parents would let us do this?"

The other two girls just looked at her for a moment before shaking their heads, their hair moving around their angelic faces.

"Right! So, how about you grab a bottle and have some fun!" The bluennette giggled, the cold beverage quickly having an effect on her curvy, eighteen year old body.

Goku couldn't help smiling at Bra's assisting him as the last two girls took their share before drinking. _Thanks, Bra… They're only going to live once, might as well enjoy themselves._

About an hour after Goku introduced the gang to beer, things were already beginning to heat up in quite a different way than he had expected them to.

While Goku was off taking a leak, Trunks decided it was high time he made his move on Pan. Walking up to the younger girl, his clearly defined muscles standing out in the cool night air, he flexed for her, his cock just as well defined in his small green swim trunks. "So Pan…" He gave the girl a seductive grin. "Have I ever told you how great you look in that bikini?

Taking a sip of her beer, the girl wiggled her body closer to his, the gap between them decreasing. "No…" She giggled a little as she grinned at him, the boy's smirk loosening her up even more than the drink did.

"Oh…" Wrapping one arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer, he let his free hand gently massage her side, raking his fingers over her bare skin. "Because I think you do…" The girl happily sliding up against him, he lead her into the bushes, the sounds of his clothes being shed signaling what the horny couple was up to…

Now coming back from his oh so convenient bathroom break, Goku could only chuckle as he saw his son hitting on the gorgeous Bra. _Wow…She really has inherited her mother's good looks…_ Goku couldn't help staring at the eighteen year old bluennette. Bra was almost identical to her mother at that age, her blue hair down to her shoulders; she was wearing a small red string bikini. The strings digging into her hips just as the small triangles cupped her generous breasts. Grinning at her jiggling bosoms, Goku couldn't help feeling thankful that her looks weren't all that the girl had gotten from Bulma.

Things hadn't been going very well at home for Goku and Chichi. Now that he was back for good, the woman seemed to have forgotten why she'd missed him so much, her incessant nagging and angry shouts pursuing the poor man everywhere he went; regardless of what he did, she would still attack him. It was nice being out in the woods…away from the harpy he tried to love, but as he watched the bluennette, he couldn't help feeling a small pang of anger towards his son as he saw Goten approach her, a couple beers in his hands, and an overly goofy look on his face.

"Hey, Bra!" He walked up to her, holding out a bottle for her to take, the girl immediately rebuffing his advances.

"I said, No, Goten." She turned to him, her blue eyes informing him that what he wanted was off limits.

"Come on, Bra!" He snaked an arm around her shoulders, trying to pull her close just as Trunks had done with Pan. "Just listen. Don't they sound like they're having fun over there?" Pointing over to the bushes where the action was going on, Bra could faintly hear the sounds of Pan slurping on Trunk's cock, the idea of doing such a thing for the goofball unheard of to the heiress.

"That doesn't sound like fun to me." The girl unwrapped his arm from around her, being sure to keep her breasts protected; she could see where his eyes were pointing. _Why does he always have to stare at my boobs? He must know I don't like him at this point._

Now backing away from the disappointed man, she made it clear she was not interested in his fun. "That sounds more like someone choking on a sausage that actual fun."

With that, Goten took a couple steps closer to her, the girl folding her arms protectively over her chest as he did. "Really? Because if you play your cards right, you could do a lot more than choke on one…" He raised his eyebrows several times at her, trying to convince the girl to climb into the bushes with him and suck down his cock just like his niece was for Trunks.

"No! Thank! You!" Reaching out, the girl pushed him away, the boy falling flat on his ass as she stalked away, her scantily clad bottom the last thing he saw of her before she faded away into the darkness.

"Well at least the view was nice…" Goten grunted as he stood up, brushing the dirt off of his trunks as he turned around, a cute blonde girl standing behind him, her cheeks bright red.

"Oh, hey, Marron." Goten rubbed the back of his head as he tried to seem cool in front of the girl. "You didn't happen to hear any of that? Did you?" He opened his eyes, the girl smiling brightly at him still.

Taking a couple steps closer to him, Goten suddenly dropped both beer bottles at what she did next. Her hand reaching down the front of his trunks, she smiled as she whispered into his ear, his cheeks burning brighter than hers. "Don't worry…" She blew some air into his ear. "I happen to be very hungry for some…sausage.

 _That's better, Goten._ Grinning with a mixture of relief and pride as he watched his son depart into the bushes, Maron's hand still leading him with his hardening cock, Goku turned his attention to the direction Bra had headed in.

It wasn't that he had anything against his son getting laid, not at all, he was happy he'd be bedding the blonde girl tonight, Bra though…

Ever since things started to turn South with Chichi, Goku had found himself looking more and more at the daughter of his oldest friend. Bra was spectacular! With the body of her mother and not to mention her brains, it was almost as if she were just a stronger clone of Bulma, and the saiyan genes certainly didn't hurt things…

Putting down his beer, Goku made up his mind to follow the girl. At the very least he could calm her down, and the most? _Maybe the younger guys won't be the only ones getting laid tonight…_

"Hmmph! Stupid Goten!" Bra huffed as she now found herself alone in a clearing." He seriously doesn't get it!" Turning around, she shook her fists down as she expressed her annoyance over the older boy's advances.

"He just won't stop hitting on me!" The girl's anger getting the better of her, she didn't sense Goku as he approached her in the clearing.

"I mean, seriously! I've told him no like a thousand times! I. Do. Not. Want. To. Date…" She spun around once more, her curvy form now facing the newly arrived saiyan man. "You!"

"Wow, now that's quite a speech. Heheheh!" Goku grinned at her, the girl's eyes opening up as a light blush now coated her cheeks.

"Goku!" Bra shot up straight, her large breasts bouncing in the confines of her bikini top, a sight that darkened the man's cheeks to match hers. "What…wha…what are you doing here?"

Her eyes widening as the man stepped over to her, he just rubbed the back of his head…the same as he had always done. _Man…he is a stud…_ The thought crossed through Bra's mind as she stared at him.

It was not the first time the girl had thought of the older man in that way. Growing up, she had always watched her father and him spar. Goku was quite the physical specimen in her opinion. He was strong, tall and handsome. _Oh, and that hair!_ For some reason she could never take her eyes off of his hair. It was so wild and untamed…just how she dreamt he was in bed…

More than anything else though, Bra found herself attracted to Goku's personality. He was so calm and happy all the time. Fun, yet not goofy, oh and did she forget to mention that he wasn't always trying to get in her pants? Yeah, Goku was great…just… Bra suddenly brought her gaze up from his chest where her height brought her, up to his face, where she made quite the interesting discovery… _Is he…_ She suddenly cocked a mischievous grin.

"Goku…" The girl suddenly hugged her hands to her chest, squishing her large boobs together in just the right way to make any man react. "You know it's not polite to stare…"

Now realizing he had been caught staring, Goku jumped back a foot, the obvious bulge in his pants not going unnoticed by the sultry daughter of Bulma.

"Oh, uhhh…No! I wasn't staring! I was just…" The man waved his hands around just as Bra took several steps towards him, one hand reaching behind her back, her fingers gently pulling at the strings holding her bikini top together.

"Oh, you weren't?" The girl giggled, her top now unraveling around her chest, her perky boobs now springing free. "Because I happen to like it went you act…impolitely…"

His composure returning, Goku realized what she was up to… He'd been around the block a few times and remembered sneaking a peak at Bulma pulling this same exact move on Yamcha during his travels as a kid. He wouldn't be caught as the bandit had…oh; no…he was going to be the one doing the catching.

"Bra, wait! Your top!" Shooting towards her at the speed of sound, Goku caught her skimpy little bikini top just as it left her body, his hand now squishing the fabric against her ample globes, her soft, pale skin squeezing out between his fingers.

"Huh? Goku!" Bra gasped, the feeling of a man…the man she crushed so hard on cupping her soft orb…it was…amazing…

Looking down at his hand, the large mass of manly muscle now slowly kneading her defenseless breast, she soon found her gaze turned skyward to meet his, his low chuckle greeting her upon arrival.

"Don't worry, Bra…" His hot breath hit her ears. "I've…got you…" Seeing the hunger in his eyes, Bra looked down once more, his hand loosening its grip on her chest, he pulled her to face him just as her top left her completely, her over endowed body now ripe for viewing.

"Bra…" Goku let out a long moan of need, his eyes raking over her pale globes as his hands slowly moved down her shoulders towards those wonderful orbs. He could not believe it! They were perfect! Like a pair of vanilla ice cream scoops, just three times the size, Bra's breasts were perfectly round with a small pink tip on the middle of each, each one hardening in readiness for his attack.

"Goku!" Bra gasped, his breath now hot on her chest, she knew things were heading in just the way she had hoped they would the moment he'd found her alone. "Goku…I…I need to tell you something!"

"What is it, Bra?" Goku grinned down at her, his hands slowly circling her large breasts, getting ready to feel them.

"Goku…I…" Her breath getting caught in her throat, she decided to just let it out. "Goku I think I love you!" As the words left her mouth, silence fell upon the couple, her eyes clenched shut, Bra had no idea what his reaction was. _What's going on? Is he mad? Did I upset him?_ The girl was about to open her eyes to gauge his reaction when suddenly they were forced open for her. His large hands now cupping her big boobs, the young bluennette felt her strength leave her, Goku now being the one holding her up.

With one arm keeping her steady, he used his right to play with her rack, those soft globes that he had been staring at all night long were now his. _I wonder if this is what Bulma's were like?_ Goku couldn't help thinking as he fondled her. Using one hand, he found he was having a very difficult time just trying to squeeze even one of her breasts into his hand, her pinkening flesh escaping his grip every time.

Realization now striking her, she knew what his response was. Even though he hadn't said it yet, his body had! _Goku…_

"Ugh…Bra…" Goku groaned as he felt her hand suddenly snake down the front of his swim trunks, her small hand soon gripping his thick member in her grasp. "How big are these things?"

"Hmm?" She looked up at him, a sneaky grin planted on her lips. "Oh, you want to know how big my boobs are? Well I'll tell you what. I'll tell you how big I am. If you…" She squeezed his cock a little harder; smiling as she felt large beads of precum hit her hand. "Tell me how long this snake is…"

"Agh!" Not being able to take her teasing, Goku forced the girl to the ground, his wide frame easily covering her thin feminine one. "Damn it… I was wondering if you'd be such a tease…like mother like daughter, huh?" He returned her playful smirk. "Alright…if you really want to know…I'm thirteen inches…"

Her cerulean eyes bugging out of her head, Bra could not believe her ears. "WHAT? Thirteen? How are you?" Her words were suddenly stopped as a finger was pressed to her lips, looking down, she saw that mass of hair…the hair that she loved now hovering over her rack, his large hands giving playful squeezes to her boobs, her pale skin bouncing with his every touch.

"Come on, now…" He chuckled at her shocked expression. "I told you so now you need to tell me…" Looking between her beautiful face and her mouth-watering breasts, he had a good idea…he just wanted to hear the amateur seductress say it.

"Okay…" Popping an eyebrow at him, she smirked back. "I'll tell you…if you think you can handle double Ds…" Her smirk being returned in full, the girl suddenly realized he already knew how big she was.

"Wait a sec…" Her puzzled face spoke volumes. "If you already knew how big I was…why did you ask?"

Goku, the ever naïve man, now the clever adult, just grinned into her pale flesh one last time. "Because I wanted to make you say it…"

Just as his words hit her ears, he dived into her chest, his large hands kneading and massaging her pale boobies, his lips now joined the fray, his tongue hungrily searching out her hard buds, he attacked them in force, with one wanting whip after another.

"Agh!" Bra moaned out as he touched her. _He's sucking me! Goku is sucking my boobs!_ Her mind screamed out as he had his way with her Briefs family inheritance.

His tongue roaming over her heated flesh, he soon found that her hand was no longer wrapped around his member; her fingers now busy trying their best to untie the strings holding his trunks around his waist.

Letting go of her boob with a 'pop', He loomed over her, his muscles promising untold pleasure to the young bluennette. "Oh, look who's the needy one now…" He chuckled, the girl blushing even redder at his laughter.

"Shut up!" Bra huffed, her hands now finally untying his trunks; she pulled them down his body, freeing the beast she wished to ride all night long.

With surprising strength, the girl pushed the man onto his back, her pale skin illuminated in the moonlight. "I've had enough of you teasing me!" Reaching down and grabbing the bow holding her bottoms together, Bra pulled it, her bikini bottoms now leaving her bare, she held them up before tossing them to the side, joining the rest of their clothes. They wouldn't need them for a while anyhow…

"Goku!" She leaned down on him, her large boobs dangling over his face with a series of bounces that he couldn't help staring at.

Grabbing his head and bringing his eyes back up to her smaller orbs, she practically cried out her need for him. "Goku! Fuck me right now! Okay? I need you to fuck me!"

Normally he would have been taken aback by such a sudden demand, but Goku was not fully in control anymore…like any man in his position, he had given the controls to his other head long ago. His saiyan hunger for female flesh returning, he forced the girl back to the ground, onto her back where she belonged, ready and eager for his manhood to ravish her perky body.

"Alright, Bra…" His dark eyes looked her body over. From her long blue hair to her bouncy breasts, from her flat stomach to her soft and smooth slit…she was the reincarnation of sex. Those dark orbs of his now returning to her once more, he grinned. "You asked for it."

With careful speed and precision, he thrust his thick cock directly into her womanhood, her pink folds quickly parting as he forced his way in, tearing her hymen in twain before he sat still, waiting for the inevitable screams of pain…just as Chichi had.

But no matter how long he waited, no screams came. A sudden flick on his forehead made him open his eyes, the wide smirk of a Briefs bluennette gazing up at him. "What?" She giggled at the shocked man. "Never done it with a saiyan girl before?"

His shocked expression now changing to one of pure lust, Goku prepared to really have some fun. "No…but I'm glad you're my first, Bra…"

The sounds of love-making ran rampant through the night. Trunks had Pan bent over on all fours, her bandana muffling her screams of bliss. Goten grinned widely as he bounced the overly perky blonde Marron up and down on his hard cock, the girl all too happy with his crude jokes. Goku though…Goku was the real winner. Because from amongst the collection of people gathered in the woods that night, he had bagged himself the best of all. Bra, the daughter of Bulma and the new dynamo if there ever was one; he had her now…and she had him.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Her curvy body being thrust into by his massive cock, she could feel her insides being turned to mush each time he entered her.

Seeing Bra's large boobs bouncing around on her chest, Goku grabbed hold of them, his wide hands cupping and massaging her pale globes, the girl felt like her world was going to explode.

"Goku! Agh!" She gazed up at him, her vision moving constantly as he repeatedly slid his hard flesh into her wet tunnel, her perky body always being assaulted by his firm one. "This is the best night of my life!...I love you!"

Grinning down at the bluennette, Goku couldn't help agreeing. Who would have thought it? After years defending the earth and leaving his harpy of a wife several times over, here, in the middle of the woods where he had started he would at last find someone who he truly loved.

His dark orbs locking with her blue ones, he smiled as he felt her walls clench around him, her orgasm at last reaching her. "I love you too…Bra…"

 **A/N: I really hope this turned out well. It is my first attempt with Goku and Bra so please let me know how it came out! If you at all liked this fic I encourage you to read my other works as many are as fresh as this! REVIEW!**


End file.
